


Snowballs through my Window

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Christmas, Clumsy Shayne, Fluff, M/M, Making Snow Angels, Snowball Fights, holiday au, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Damien was just sitting in his room working on homework when suddenly snowballs begin landing on his bedroom floor. When he looks out to investigate he finds the most beautiful blue eyed boy on the sidewalk below.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Snowballs through my Window

Damien sighed as was lying stomach down on his bed, busy working on some homework. Whoever thought that giving homework to students on the last week before Christmas break, needed to be fired! It was Saturday, he wanted to be having fun in the snow, not doing stupid math homework. But here he was, stuck indoors on a Saturday morning. 

His parents were out doing some last minute Christmas shopping and so he was home alone with his cats. Freyja was just lounging next to him on his bed while Zelda was off somewhere doing who knows what in the house. 

“Ugh I hate math.” Damien groaned, throwing his highlighter down on his bed. 

Freyja simply meowed as a response before she jumped off Damien’s bed and ran off. Damien laughed and went back to doing his homework. Suddenly he heard something hitting the floor of his room. He glanced over to his window and saw a melting pile of snow. How did that get in here? He thought he had closed his window that morning. He ignored it and concentrated on his homework when more snowballs began flying through his window. 

After ten had come in—and yes he had been counting—he had enough and decided to investigate. He closed his notebook and math textbook before walking over to his window. He cleaned up the puddle of water first. Sitting down on the sill he glanced outside and noticed a boy gathering up more snow. When said boy looked up, Damien was in awe by how pretty his eyes were; the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. 

“Hey, is there a reason you’re throwing snowballs into my room?” Damien asked with a chuckle.

“Oh my god, your window was open? I’m so sorry! I was just um, I was bored. My friends Courtney, Ian, Olivia, Anthony, Noah and Keith are busy today and I’m pretty lonely.”

Damien smiled. “It’s alright, I’m not mad. I’m Damien by the way.”

“I’m Shayne. You wouldn’t be busy by any chance would you?”

“Well I was just doing math homework, must to my dismay. I wouldn’t really call that busy. My friends Boze, Joven and Wes are probably all having fun.”

“Do you want to maybe come and hang out for a while? We could go sledding. I just live a few blocks away and I can grab my sled.”

“Auh what the heck, sure I’ll come! Wait you don’t go to my school, do you?”

“No I’m homeschooled.” Shayne said. “But I’ve seen you around before.”

“Alright well just let me get my jacket and stuff on and I’ll be right out. Then we can walk down to your house to get your sled.” 

Damien quickly closed his window and changed out of his pajamas. He threw on a pair of jeans and a baggy sweater. Running downstairs he found his boots, beanie, and mittens, putting them all on. Before he left, he wrote a note for his parents just in case they came home and wondered where he went. By the time he walked out the front door, Shayne was waiting on his doorstep playing with some snow. 

“I'm sorry again about the snowballs. If I had known your window was open I never would have been throwing the snow.”

“Quit apologizing. It’s no big deal and plus if you hadn’t, I’d still be stuck inside doing math homework.” Damien laughed and nudged the shorter boy in the arm. “So how old are you Shayne?”

“I’m 15, you?” Shayne asked.

“I’m 16.” Damien replied.

“Dang it you’re older.” Shayne pouted.

Damien laughed. “Not by much I’m sure. I just turned 16 at the end of November.”

“You’re almost a full year older than me. I turned 15 in the middle of September.”

“Well we can still be friends.” Damien smiled and put his arm over Shayne’s shoulders. 

Shayne smiled and nodded as he pulled away from Damien. He grabbed some snow and began toss snowballs at Damien as they walked down the sidewalk. Damien laughed as he rolled his own snowballs and tossed them at Shayne. 

“Try and catch me!” Shayne laughed. 

Shayne ran off with Damien right behind him. Bring as clumsy as he was, Shayne slipped on a patch of ice and fell backwards into Damien who had just caught up to him. They both landed into the snow on someone’s lawn and began to laugh. 

“You’re like Bambi!” Damien teased.

Shayne blushed as he rolled off Damien and began making a snow angel. “Just so you know I’m an excellent skater!”

“Prove it.”

“What?” Shayne asked.

“Prove that you’re a good skater. Go ice skating with me tomorrow.”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Yes I am. I want to know more about the blue eyed beauty who was throwing snowballs into my room.” Damien smiled.

“Well I would love to go ice skating with you tomorrow.” Shayne smiled and kissed Damien on the cheek quickly.

“Awesome, you can come by around 6:30 and we’ll walk down to the rink.” Damien smiled standing up, helping Shayne up as well. “Now come on, let’s get your sled.”

“Alright… race you!” Shayne laughed as he ran off.

“Don’t fall again!” Damien laughed.

“Well I’ve already fallen for you today but if I fall again I know you’ll catch me!” 


End file.
